Tough Guys Wear Pink
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: Fluffy alternate prom for Seth and Summer...taking a break from my other story...this is completely SS, and completely random! It involves pink...


Short little one shot about an alternate prom for Seth and Summer. They ARE dating, and Marissa IS with Ryan. I was inspired by my friends who just went to prom and my friends boyfriend's T-Shirt…random fluff! (I have severe writers block for other story Love To Hate...i have no idea where to go...so this is as little break from it!) ENJOY!

Tough Guys Wear Pink

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Shut up. Just do it."

"NO!"

"SETH COHEN. Do it right now."

"But whyyy? How come I always have to listen to you? That is the ugliest tie I have ever seen."

Summer Roberts stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her boyfriend in the full length mirror in front of them. "You know Seth, this is so typical. I'm trying to help you, and you turn into a whining two year old again."

"Summerrr…"

"SEE?"

Seth tried to stop the grin that was threatening to take over his face. He decided to try another approach to ward off the hideously pink tie that was resting in Summer's small hands, before she decided to use it to strangle him. Which was definitely an option, as he could see the rage reflecting in her eyes. "Ok honey…how about I put it on, try it out, and then I'll decide?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Summer didn't change her glare. "Don't call me honey. And fine. Just go try it on." She said as she whipped the tie into his hands and sat down in a huff on the bench outside the dressing room.

Seth grabbed it and went into the small room grumbling under his breath. "I'm sorry Sum, but pink is just…not…my color…" as he trailed off.

Summer wasn't paying any attention as she rested her head in her hands. "Cohen, I'm sorry I'm being a bitch. I just want our Senior Prom to be perfect. We are finally together, and instead of arguing, we should just buy what each of us wants."

"Sum…" Seth called from the door.

"And now I feel bad because I made you put on a tie you didn't want…because I already know your masculinity is threatened every day…" Summer said not looking up

"SUM…" Seth said again a little more forcefully.

"WHAT Cohen?" she snapped as she looked up. "I was just trying to apologize…oh…my…God…"

Seth stood in front of her in a black suit, white shirt, and the pink tie. And Summer almost fell over with excitement. He looked AMAZING. The pink didn't look one bit girly. In fact, it added to his curly black hair, and deep brown eyes.

Seth smiled and strutted across the dressing room. "Tell me how SEXY I am right now…"

Summer couldn't help but giggle. He DID look hot. She walked over to her boyfriend, straightening his tie. "SO sexy."

Seth laughed. "I guess I'm wearing pink…"

Summer squealed in excitement and jumped up and down. "THANK YOUUUU! Aw Cohen we are going to look DAMN good!" as she reached up for a kiss.

"What was that you were saying about my masculinity? Huh Sum?" Seth asked smirking before she could land her lips on his.

"Uh….nothing! Nothing at all…did I mention how hot you look in pink?" Summer stuttered before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Seth wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled as she gave him a deep kiss. The look on her face was worth it. He would wear pink ANY day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"COHEN!"

"My GOD woman…WHAT?"

"HURRY YOUR ASS UP! THE LIMO IS LEAVING….LIKE NOW…"

Summer breathed in deeply. She looked gorgeous, the limo looked gorgeous, and her friends looked gorgeous. Now all she needed was Seth to hurry up and they could all look gorgeous together.

"I think they can wait one minute…" Seth laughed as he jogged down the stairs, heading toward Summer.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at Seth, who looked his usual self, just a bit more put together. "Cohen, the pink is definitely a winner."

"Same with you…my God Summer…you look beautiful." Seth murmured as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body holding her close.

"Thanks." She whispered back, before pulling on his arm to lead him out the door. "Come on…we have to go show everyone how gorgeous we are."

Seth laughed as he was pulled outside to the front lawn where his parents were busy taking pictures of Ryan and Marissa. "Seth Summer!" Kirsten waved them over and began snapping pictures.

"Pink huh?" Ryan snorted as Marissa tried not to laugh.

Seth stuck his nose in the air. "Tough guys wear pink Ryan."

Ryan snorted again, "Then why are YOU wearing it?"

"Shut up. You're wearing boring white."

"Dude…whatever. You are still wearing pink."

"I think he looks hot." Summer chimed in.

Ryan gave her a look of disbelief and turned around to walk toward the limo with a wave.

Seth yelled back, "You're just jealous Ryan." As both of the boys cracked up at the ridiculous conversation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"WE ARE HERE!" Summer screeched as the limo pulled up to the party center.

"MY EAR!" Seth yelled.

Summer didn't reply, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Come on Cohen. I'm ready to dance."

"Summer. Dance? I don't dance. Well maybe I could slow dance, considering you just stand there…but real dancing? Summer you know how nervous I get. I swear everyone looks at me and stares and points laughing because of how uncoordinated I am…isn't that right?"

"Cohen, the rambling has really got to stop."

"Sorry…but…"

Summer clamped a hand over his mouth with a smile. "Cohen…sometimes a girl likes the strong silent type…or in your case…just the silent type."

Seth saluted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they strode towards the dance floor.

"Good…slow dance…"

"Did I tell you, you could talk?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were serious."

Summer pondered this a minute before shrugging and leaning into his body as he wrapped around her. The slowly leaned back and forth to the music, holding on tight.

"That's what I thought. Now tell me Sum…how many other guys are wearing pink?"

Summer straightened and her head darted back and forth scoping out the room.

Seth hissed in her ear, "NO! Not so obvious."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Nobody."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"COHEN!"

Seth smiled and pulled her even closer. They stayed like that a minute before Seth leaned down and whispered in her ear the three words they seldom used. "I love you."

Summer hugged him tight, and lifted her face towards his, pressing her lips against his gently. "I love you too Cohen."

Those three words were sacred…not to be over used by the two of them. But they were there…and every so often they would pop out, not planned, but very genuine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four hours later, Seth picked Summer up, swinging her over his shoulder as they headed to the limo.

"COHEN! When I said my shoes hurt, I didn't mean for you to pick me up like a sack of potatoes…my God!"

Seth patted her butt as he strode across the parking lot. "You know you like it."

Summer smirked, "Yeah, this position is sooo flattering. All I see is your ass Cohen."

"Which is why it's a flattering position my darling."

"You are an idiot."

"Yes…yes I am."

Summer giggled as he set her down outside the limo and followed him in snuggling up to his warm body. Their bodies tired from dancing all night instantly relaxed.

"Baby you danced really well tonight." Summer complimented.

"Are you sure? Because I think I may have gone overboard on the Electric Slide…"

"Well…besides that."

Seth squeezed her side, and leaned his head on her shoulder as Summer stroked his curly hair. "Thanks for making me wear pink."

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Because I was the only one who did it. And obviously I was the hottest."

Summer snorted. "Conceited much Cohen?"

"You didn't let me finish…I was the hottest because I was wearing pink, but also because I was with YOU."

"No need for flattery Cohen. I'm already dating you…but that was sweet…"  
"I'm a sweet guy Sum. What can I say?"

Summer laughed out load as she kissed him soundly on the lips. "You were definitely the hottest guy there. With or without the pink."

Seth smiled into the crook of her neck. "Thanks. But of course, I already knew that…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So I know…random story. But I know a lot of people who recently went to prom, and I wanted to create my own SS story! I hope you all enjoyed the fluff. Feel free to review…(and if you have ANY ideas about my other stories...PLEASE tell me! I'm having severe blockage...)


End file.
